Clockwork Saviour
by Isabella Lyall
Summary: This story is about Tessa finding out who she is and finding a cure for Jem...don't wannagive too much away! Don't quite know if it'll be Tessa/Jem or Tessa/Will but...we'll see! And I don't own ANYTHING but MY OWN STORYLINE, all the characters and the world they're in..that's all Cassandra Clare's genius!
1. Chapter 1

The alley is cloaked in darkness, the only illumination coming from the witchlight held in my trembling hand. I stare at nothing but the witchlight, which I should not be able to use. It smells like death and acid. I shove away the desire to backtrack, go back to the Institute, and lock myself up in my borrowed room.

"Why are you so fearful, Child?"

I whirl around, bringing my dagger up, "Where are you?"

"Put that play-thing away, I am dead you blubbering idiot, I have no solid form!" The voice rasps.

I frown, "No need to insult the living, now is there? You gave me quite an awful fright. Now, where am I to look when I am speaking to you, then?"

"Just look at the witchlight, Child," there's a sound that resembles breathless laughing that comes from directly in front of me. I stand my ground and look at the witchlight.

"You told me you could tell me what I am, or did you lie?"

A cold wind almost knocks me to the slippery cobblestones beneath me, "Do not insult my integrity, Child, or you will leave here missing your head!"

"A-alright. My apologies…may we please proceed?"

"Ah, yes. But did you bring what I asked for?"

I pull out the pair of wedding rings in their velvet pouch, "You were quite specific, so it was a little difficult, but, here they are. Forbidden lover's rings."

"Alright, now, pass them over, Child."

I clench my hand around the velvet bag, "Not until you tell me what I came here to learn. Come on, now, you can trust me."

"Very well," the entity sighs, "You're parentage is what you wish to know of, yes?"

"Yes, and also if there is a cure for my friend, you see he's been cursed by a demon."

"Two rings, you say?"

I frown, "Of course."

"Very well, I suppose two pieces of information for two artifacts. Now, can I have the name of this friend? By any chance do you have anything of his? A lock of hair, perhaps?"

"James Carstairs. And, her," I pull out a single silvery hair from my pocket, "A stand of hair."

"Alright. Put the hair on the witchlight, Child, hurry, hurry, for it is almost dawn."

I do as it asks and stare at the sky, and true to her word, it is almost dawn. Perfect, "Who are my parents?"

"Hush, Child, let Esmeralda work on this James Carstairs for a moment, yes?"

"Alright."

I don't know how long I wait but it feels like an eternity. An eternity of waiting for the two answers to the questions that have been plaguing me for some time now, so I wait and stare at the witchlight.

"Child, listen carefully to this, for it must be memorized and exact or it will kill this James Carstairs, are you ready?"

Adrenaline pulses in my ears, "Of course."

"On the eve of his birth it can be undone,

With blood from his beloved sacrificed to the mighty demon who had it done,

Then he will decide be forced to undo what he did,

For the love in the blood will be more powerful,

Then all the rage he may have within,

But if this fails,

There is still hope,

For if she slay the demon himself,

And make the cursed drink the slayed blood,

With the crushed root of a mandrake,

And the lock of a faeries's hair,

Then,

And only then,

Will the done be undone."

I frown, "Alright, alright. Is there some form on incantation, or spell of sorts?"

"You must say the demon's name as he drinks, Child, now your parents-"

"Who is the demon?"

"That, I am afraid, is for you to decipher. You parents, do you still wish to know who they were?"

"Yes," my palms feel sweaty, "Yes."

"Child, your mother was a Nephilim, from the purest blood, it is said she had more angel inside her than any other. Your father was a warlock, who, just as your mother, is said to have had more demon in him than human. He stole her away and had his way with her, until she escaped, with child. She expected a beast so vile and cruel, just like her father, but, because of the entire angel inside your mother, you were more Nephilim. Or so it seemed."

My blood runs cold as I drop the velvet bag and pocket my witchlight.

"You should not have asked questions if you weren't prepared for the worst, Child!" The voice follows me outside of the alley, and into the empty streets of London. I feel dirty, like a contaminate that was sent to ruin and cause despair. I somehow remember how to get to the Institute and heave the doors open. It is then that I realize that my skirt is brimmed with dirt and soot, and my shoes look o better than old beggars. I take them off and place them neatly on the floor before walking up the staircase to the rooms.

"Tessa! Tess!" Will grabs my arm and I shove him away.

"Please, leave me be, Mr. Herondale." I say, trying to keep my voice even.

"What? Tess-"

"If you did not hear me, Mr. Herondale, I shall repeat myself, leave me be. I have had a most stress filled night and wish to be on my own. Perhaps we may speak on the 'morrow," I say, hearing my vice teeter towards unsteadiness.

"Will? Have you seen-"

"She's here," Will calls down the stairs to Jem, "But apparently she would like to be on her own, until the 'morrow."

"What? Tess! You had me worried sick, why would you run off like that?"

I look away from Jem and Will, not wanting them to see the tears gathering, "Like Mr. Herondale has said, I have had a most stress filled night and wish to be left alone. Perhaps we will speak on the 'morrow!"

Jem reaches for my arm but I dodge him and run up the stairs, and to my room, locking the door behind me.

"Madam? Oh, madam, we were so worried, where have you been?" Sophie's face looks as if she's been crying. I stare at her for a moment before a sob bubbles up from inside my chest.

"Oh…Sophie," I sob into my hands, "Oh, Dear, Dear Sophie, I do not believe I am worthy of your company!"

Sophie leads me to my bed and settles down beside me, holding one of my hands in both of here, "What madness is this that you speak, Tessa?"

I look up at her, seeing only a blur, "Sophie, I am what happens when a warlock takes interest in a poor, poor Nephilim woman…Oh, Sophie, I wish to be alone, but not completely, for I also have joyous news to share, would you mind terribly keeping me silent company?"

Sophie's eyes soften and she nods, "It would be my pleasure, but would you like to undress, and get tucked into bed?"

I frown, looking down at my tattered dress, "Oh, look at me, making such big mess! Sophie, I will clean it on the 'morrow, understood?"

Sophie smiles sadly at me, "Of course, Tessa, now up you get so that we can take off that rag that was once a dress."

I stand up and with Sophie's help, I'm curled up underneath the luxurious covers of my bed with a cup of tea in a matter of minutes. When I've finished my tea, and I don't feel so cold, I call Sophie to my bed and tell he to lay down beside me. That I know it's improper but that I need her friendship more than her services right now. So Sophie lies down beside me and pays with my hair, sending off to sleep with her sweet voice singing a sweet lullaby about birds and the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi!

I know, you wanted another chapter and I'll do my best to have it up later on tonight, if not tomorrow, I promise! Anyways, I just wanted to get a couple things straight about my story…

Remember Nate isn't Tessa's biological brother, he's her cousin, we're told that in Clockwork Prince.

Remember that this is MY story line and I have a couple tricks up my sleeve so if a couple things aren't adding up, they'll be explained in future chapters (*hint hint* it has something to do with Esmerelda)

If you have any questions or something you can leave them in the reviews or, if you really, really like me, you can PM me :D

I can't tell you how grateful I am that you're reading this, it means a lot to me,

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Pa

"Oh Dear God, Tessa, why would you go out so late without an escort? Do you know what could have happened to you? You've barely been trained!"

"Sophie, listen, alright? Esmeralda does not see people unless it's one-on-one-"

"Exactly! What if it were a trap, Miss?" Sophie interrupts me.

I sigh, "Sophie, I do wish to confide in you but if I cannot get through a single sentence without your interruption I shall say no more."

"Sorry, Tessa, but I just can't believe you'd risk yourself like that," Sophie takes my hand in hers, "We do care, you know? And the loss of you would devastate more that Master Jem and Master Will."

I nod, "Thank you, Sophie. Now, I went to the agreed meeting place and summoned Esmeralda with the rings that we found," I look at Sophie's hand holding mine…will she still be holding it once I tell her?

"Is that what had you so upset yesterday evening, Madam?" Sophie asks, frowning.

"N-no. It is the answer that I got. You see, Sophie, I am the result of a warlock's infatuation with a Nephilim. He stole her away and when she…when my mother escaped, she was with child," I swipe a tear away, "And that is why I am able to use a witchlight, have a warlock's ability but no warlock mark. Oh, Sophie, are you as appalled at me as I am?"

Sophie frowns, "Pardon?"

"Aren't you appalled? You know what happened for me to be here and now-now I thought you'd be appalled and unable to look me in the face-"

"What? Tessa why would you think such a thing?" Sophie almost yells.

"Because I am appalled and disgusted with myself," I whisper, biting my lip.

"Oh, Tessa, please, you are not that warlock that abducted your mother, alright?" Sophie grabs my hand again and squeezes it, "And anyone who has something different to say can speak to me."

I stare at Sophie for a moment, affection for the feisty mundane overwhelming me for a moment. We've known each other for barely six months and yet she's become so much to me. I hug her to me and feel her fluttery heartbeat, so easily ended. After a moment I let her go and smile.

"There's one more thing that I found out, Sophie. But I believe we should tell everyone."

Sophie's eyes bulge, "You're not with child, are you, Tessa?"

"NO, by the Angel, Sophie….NO!"

Sophie grins and dodges my smack, laughing, "Now, Tessa, what will you be wearing to," Sophie glances at the clock on the mantle, "Lunch, I believe will be served in ten minutes."

I frown, "That late? Oh well, anything, I guess."

And, just like that, the dark veil that hung over our conversation is lifted as Sophie and I ready for lunch. Swinging back into our routine, all the while I'm hoping Esmeralda hasn't fed me false information on Jem…

"Good afternoon," I say, walking into the living room. Charlotte smiles at me, rubbing a hand over her bulging stomach and waving. Henry smiles at me, pouring tea for Charlotte. Jem and Will jump up, nearly toppling their chairs over. The empty chair on Charlotte's left a constant reminder or Jessamine's incarceration in the Silent City...

"Tessa!"

"Tess!"

Will and Jem glare at one and other for a moment before I interrupt, "I have news that everyone will be happy about!"

Charlotte sends a sharp look towards Will and Jem, "Which one of you?"

"Which one of us what?" Jem asks.

"Got Ms. Grey pregnant?"

Will chokes on his soup, "By the Angel, Charlotte! None! Remember _Ms. Grey_ is a warlock! Jeez, what has this pregnancy done to you?"

"Not exactly," Sophie muses under her breath. I elbow her while sitting down and she mutters something about me needing to tell them some time so what was wrong with her quickening the pace. I roll my eyes.

"So…Tessa, what is this good news that has you in such a great mood?" Jem asks, silvery eyes giving away concerned amusement.

I smile wide, "Jonathan Carstairs, I have discovered a cure for your illness."

A hush falls over the dining room and it gets increasingly awkward. I fidget with my fingers in my lap, watching Jem from the corner of my eye. He seems frozen, staring at his soup bowl as if it held the keys to the universe before he looks up and smiles.

"Honestly?"

I nod, "Yes."

Charlotte and Henry smile at each other, whispering something only to be heard by one and other, Will's hand clenches around his spoon and Sophie gives me a thumbs up.

"Tessa, are you positive?"

I nod at Will, "Absolutely."

Charlotte stares at me for a moment, "How?"

"Last night…I got information from Esmeralda."

"Who?"

"It's very hard to explain but I got the cure, it may be difficult to accomplish but-"

Jem moves so quickly I don' realize that he's moved until he has me whirling through the air, "Oh my Darling Tessa, it does not matter what it takes, but the fact that you found one is enough!"

I feel myself blush and glance at Will to see that he's snapped his spoon. I smile at Jem and give him a warm hug, "You're most welcome, Jem."

Charlotte clears her throat, putting a hand on Will's shoulder, "Now, Tessa, can we know this cure?"

I close my eyes recite the exact words that I was told:

"On the eve of his birth it can be undone,

With blood from his beloved sacrificed to the mighty demon who had it done,

Then he will decide be forced to undo what he did,

For the love in the blood will be more powerful,

Then all the rage he may have within,

But if this fails,

There is still hope,

For if she slay the demon himself,

And make the cursed drink the slayed blood,

With the crushed root of a mandrake,

And the lock of a faeries's hair,

Then,

And only then,

Will the done be undone."

ste your document here...


	4. IMPORTANT

GUYS I MADE A HUUGE MISTAKE, BECAUSE I WAS WRITING WHEN I WAS TIERED! I PUT "JONATHAN CARSTAIRS" WHEN ITS ACTUALLY "JAMES CARSTAIRS"! SO SORRY, I'M JUST SO TIERED AND WAS TIERED WHEN I WAS WRITING SO I MADE A TINY MISTAKE, IM SOOO SORRY!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I think a lot of you will like this chapter, it's a tad bit shorter, and I apologize, but, I do have other responsibilities *gasp* besides updating this for you guys…well, you're number one but if I didn't do anything else, I would probably not be allowed to update for a looooooong time, and we wouldn't want that, now would we? :) **

We start planning immediately after we finish eating lunch, sitting in the drawing room pouring over books after books of Clave records. To avoid any clashing I'm curled up in the armchair by the fireplace. I glance up from my book and find Will looking at me. I feel myself blush, hurrying to look back at the text in front of me, realizing that I've finished.

I reach for the next one in the pile stacked as tall as I am beside me, "This is in some form of Chinese Intellect, Jem," I sigh, passing it to him.

Jem give me a wry smile, "I apologize for making you two do this."

"All this labor is worth it, I guess, as long as we can find that damned demon that cursed you," Will says, stretching and yawning, "But, I do fancy a quick walk."

Jem rolls his eyes, "We should get you tested, William, you've only been sitting for about an hour and a half and you need fresh air, worse than a puppy."

"Well Tessa and I will be right back, James," Will smiles, standing and arching his back.

"What? Will, we need to discover-"

"Apparently I am a puppy," Will says, "And puppy's need to be accompanied and escorted everywhere, unless the world has changed drastically in the past two minutes."

Jem rolls his eyes, "Really, Tessa, just go or we won't get any peace."

I frown, seeing that flash of something in Jem's eyes before he quickly dips his face I the text that I gave him, mouthing the words in his native tongue. I stand, smiling at Jem, knowing he'll feel it rather than see it. He's like that. Will motions me forwards and I hurry to the door which Will is holding open.

"That wasn't very kind, Will," I scold quietly walking down the corridor.

Will shrugs, "I needed to speak with you for a moment but it is not a conversation I wish to have in front Jem."

"Oh," I murmur, following Will down the staircase and outside into the courtyard, to the part where Jem won't be able to see. When Will is satisfied that Jem won't see he takes one of my hands in both of his, halting our motion.

"Tess…" He looks down at me through his long lashes with glowing blue eyes, "I need-I need to know whether my affections are returned or-or rejected."

"Will, I…"

"Please," Will says, a begging tone creeping into his voice, all cockiness dissipating, "I need to know so that I can come to terms with your choice."

I feel a weight fall onto my chest and my knees going weak with relief and sorrow, my hands trembling as I wipe my cheek, "Will, Jem needs me, he needs someone to kill the demon for the cure."

Will looks away from me for a moment, before speaking very quietly, "Do you love him?"

I take a deep breath, "Yes but I love him as I loved N-Nate. I don't believe I could love him any other way, but if I did, it would take time to…to evolve."

Will squeezes my hand, bright eyes meeting mine, "You are his beloved, Tessa, but to be someone's beloved does not mean you have to share his affections."

This time, I look away, "Will…I will need Esmeralda's affirmation of that. If it went wrong because of me again I couldn't handle it-"

Will pulls me a little closer, "Again? Tessa, what on Earth is going through your beautiful mind?"

I lean my forehead on Will's broad chest and feel him put an arm around my shoulders, "Will, it's my fault that all this is happening, Mortmain, Nate, Jessamine…that your relationship with Jem is now horribly strained. Will, if only I did not exist, none of this would happen."

Will tilts my face up by the chin and stares into my eyes, "Theresa Grey, if you say that again I will be forced to do something drastic. None of that was your fault, none."

I shake my head, tears pooling my eyes, "No. Will, you're wrong."

Will pulls me so close that there's no space for anything in between us and kisses me lightly, "I am never wrong."

I smile, cupping his cheek with my hand, "Alright, Will."

Will shakes his head, "We don't have very long out here, and I know you just agreed to humor me, but I promise, I will make you see the beauty and purity that is inside you."

I nod, "Do we really have to go in now?"

Will grins mischievously, "After this."

And then he lowers his face to mine and swallows any of the uncertainties that I have, even if it's only for the little while that he's holding me.

We walk back into the Institute hand in hand until we reach the corridor in which the drawing room is, and then we hurry into the drawing room.

"I found it!" Jem yells as we step through the door, "I found it and it took you long enough!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the late update and small chapter...I had three essay's due in ONE WEEEK! Alright, so, without adue...**

"You're not going alone and that's final!" Will slams his fists down on the table, making everyone at the table jump, and Charlotte give him a heated glare.

"William, if you cannot contain your emotions I will not have you here, understood?"

"But Charlotte," Will growls, "Tessa will be putting herself in a dangerous-"

I roll my eyes, "What makes you care so much now, Will? Before you would have not had any problems with it. And I need to speak with Esmeralda again, to double check some things, and you can go with Jem to get a lock of fae hair from wherever you just said."

"She has a point, Will," Jem says, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Will shrugs Jem off, "Shut up, you just want your cure."

Jem's lips tighten and I see the silent rage in his eyes, and the hurt, "I would never let Tessa go if I didn't have confidence in her abilities, maybe you should treat her as an adult and not as a child."

"That was uncalled for, Will. I will be leaving to my agreed meeting point within the hour, now give me what you told em you would so I can my information."

Will glares at me but slides his ring off his finger and drops it into my palm before getting up and stalking out of the room, punching the wall.

"I apologize for him, Jem," I whisper, grabbing Jem's hand and squeezing it, "He didn't mean it; he's just very stressed and worried about you."

"That is no excuse," Charlotte says, rising from the table and wincing, rubbing her enormous stomach, "I will have to speak with him."

"No," Jem takes her hand and guides her back to her chair, "Charlotte, stressing yourself is only going to make you tiered, and you are nearing your due date, am I correct?"

Charlotte sighs, "You are correct, Jem. Tell Henry to come, won't you? And to bring tea."

Jem smiles, "Right away"

Charlotte grabs my hand, "Will has a point, Ms. Gray, please be cautious, I do not wish to lose any of you."

"I-of course, Charlotte," I give her hand a squeeze before standing and clearing my throat, pushing away the bout of emotion that threatens to overwhelm me. I walk as fast as I can up to my room and put on the man's clothing that Sophie found. I twist my hair up and into a tight bun at the top of my head, before putting a hat on my head.

"So that's where my hat went," Will says, sitting cross legged on my bed.

I jump in shock, "William! By the Angel, are you trying to scare me to death?"

"I-I' sorry for the way I acted today. It was improper and cruel and uncalled for," Will looks at his hands, "I'm sorry."

I glower at Will, "I am not the one you should be apologizing to, William. I believe you should be finding Jem."

Will nods, standing. I take a step back when Will starts walking towards me, his arms resting at his side, face turned to the ground, "Tessa, please, just…I just want you to be safe."

"I know," I lean into Will, curling my hand in his silky hair, "But you have to let me check with Esmeralda if this…this is okay."

"You know," Will murmurs, "What if it turns out not to be okay? What if you have to be with Jem to save him?"

I peer up at Will, "I don't know, Will, I don't know."

"Hm…" Will tilts my chin up and presses his lips to mine before the kiss deepens, and Will pushes me against the wall, his fingers tangling in my hair.

"Will? Tessa? Will!" Jem yells from the corridor, the door slowly opening, "Will?"

"Jem…" I say, stepping away from Will, "Jem…"

Jem's eyes are wide, his hands in a fist, "Will…what is this?" Then he frowns at us, blinking in shock, before slowly walking out.

Leaving me and Will not being able to look each other in the eyes before I quietly pick up Will's hat that had fallen off my head and rush out of the room, shame coloring my cheeks and making my hands shake.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the really late update. And I TOTALLY made up the demon hierarchy and names, except for Lucifer. And I would appreciate some reviews maybe? They're really inspirational for me. And *gasp* maybe I'll finish this fanfic soon! So any suggestions as to what I could write next? Favorite books you have? **

I rush down the corridor as quickly as I can, feeling more than shame coloring my cheeks. Awkward embarrassment fills me as I rush out the Institute's doors in mans-clothes. I keep my face down, not wanting anyone to realize that I may not be a man. When I reach the alley way I glance behind me, making sure that no one followed me.

"Child, are you not allowed to be here? I shiver as an icy tendril coils itself around my neck. I know who it is, though, so it doesn't send me running.

"Esmeralda, hello."

"What do you need, Child? I do have other things to take care of."

I decide to get right to the point, "I need to know if, for the cure you told me on our last encounter, his beloved needs to love him back."

Esmeralda laughs, the sound echoing through the alley before composing herself, "You little minx! It does not have to be romantic love, Child, no, so you can continue on your relations."

I blush, "Positive?"

"I am never wrong!" Esmeralda snaps, "I have never once fed false information! Now, my price…"

I roll my eyes and pull out the child's tooth that I acquired from Jessamine's room. I hold it out, palm up, towards the center of the alley. The tooth vanishes and the unearthly chill that seeps around when Esmeralda is gone, irritated but satisfied, I turn around and bite back a scream.

I have no doubt that the hulking mass of grotesque flesh is a demon, a big and powerful one; by the way that he carries himself. I reach for the seraph blade that I took from Will's private stock in his room. Ezekiel, the one he used less often and to be honest, the only seraph I have ever used. Under normal circumstance, I would consider myself a little protected, considering my Downworld heritage. But, not now. Not when I know that I can use a seraph blade. Not when I know that I have angel in me.

"Granddaughter of Lucifer," the demon rasps, "His Highness requests court with you and your fellow Shadowhunters's."

I grip the seraph blade tighter, "Tell him his invitation has been declined."

An empty chuckle emits from the demon, "I am afraid, Granddaughter of Lucifer, that is not possible, I am to take you and your friends, to him."

"No," I say, "Now move out of my way or you won't ever breathe again, Demon."

"Okay, Child, I will enjoy-"

"EZEKIEL," I cry the seraph blade brightening with blinding angelic light. The demon screeches, as I ram into him, catching him off guard and burying the seraph blade deep somewhere in his corpse. Acrid black sludge sprays out of the demon and I shriek, getting some in my mouth before wrenching Ezekiel out of the demon and leaping back.

"You," the demon rasps, "Will die." And he sprays his venom at me, I use Will's hat to cover my face, and to drown out my shriek of terror.

"No," I yell, running at the demon again, he's ready but weak so I manage to get Ezekiel into the same place where I had the first time; I yank it up and down, leaving as much damage as I can. The demon shrieks, convulsing before it drops to the ground, hacking. I stare at my body and see that I'm covered in blood. It's all I can taste and smell, or see. I clench my shaking my hands around the seraph blade and begin my clumsy way back to the Institute, going as fast as my quivering legs will take me.

It seems like an eternity before I reach the Institute doors. I cough, my lungs burning and vision a bit blurry. I wrench the door open and fall inside, coughing. I hear footsteps and vaguely hear my name. Strong arms form me into a seated position, and I feel bile climb its way up my throat.

"What's wrong with her, Charlotte?" I faintly hear Will ask, and I see Charlotte's face swimming above me, her brow furrowed, eyes full of concern.

"I-I believe it's the venom of an Archidemninion demon, Will, we need to get her to the Silent Brothers before the venom progresses."

There's a burning sensation near my heart and I scream, writhing in pain before the world goes black and there's no more sounds, just heavy black silence.

Will

I glower at Charlotte who tries to pry my hand from Tessa's, and I grip Tessa tighter, feeling her cool skin and faint heart beat flutter _thump, thump, ba-da, thump, da-da-thump, thump-ba-da-da, da-da-da-thump… _

"Will, you should come out of her room, it's improper for you to be here," Charlotte murmurs, hand rubbing what I can only guess to be soothing circles on my shoulder. I wrench my hand from Charlotte's hold and wipe my face with my free hand, surprised to find fresh tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I can't," my voice sounds hoarse and strained, "We need to keep working on the cure, we have to, or-or Jem…"

"I am aware of that fact, William," Charlotte snaps, "And you are not the only one who suffers win this situation. Jem, Henry, Sophie, and I are as affected by this as you."

I snort, "Sophie? A mundane?"

"William Herondale, how you have the gall to say such a thing, I do not know. All I know is that I thought you were different. Sophie is the only friend Tessa has, and I have just informed her of Tessa's condition, and she is going to come in here, William."

Sophie stumbles inside, her face tear streaked and soft sobs erupting from her, "Tessa, I told you not to go," Sophie sobs, her hands holding onto Sophie's other hand.

Sophie's eyes suddenly flash up, and a there's a blazing fire of anger in her eyes when she looks at me, "You should have protected her! It was your job! The only thing you had to do in your whole goddamned life! YOU SHOULD HAVE PROTECTED HER!"

I hold onto Tessa's hand harder and frown, feeling _thump, thump, ba-da, thump, da-thump, thump-ba-da, thump, thump, thump, ba, thump…_

Tessa's hand twitches and then she squirms, the restraints that kept her from hurting herself in her comatic state straining.

"Tessa…did you see that? She moved, she's moving!" Sophie crows.

I stand up, brushing hair from Tessa's face, "Come on, fight Love, come on Tessa," I murmur, excitement making me forget reason.

Tessa's face contorts as she wails, Tessa's big brown eyes flash open and she screams when she sees me hovering above her.

"Will!" She wails, arms straining against her restraints.

I grab her forearms and hush her, "Sh, sh, sh. Tessa, it's okay. I'm here, just calm-calm down."


	8. Chapter 8

~Will-Continued~

Tessa struggles to get out of my grip and I'm suddenly aware of just how string she is, well, how much _stronger_ she is than before.

"Tessa! Sh, sh, please, please, listen to me; you need to calm down now, Love!" I say, hearing Charlotte tell Sophie to run and get Brother Enoch.

"Will, it _burns_!" Tessa wails, shaking her head, writhing in pain, "I can't control it!"

"Control what?" Charlotte asks, sounding as if she were talking to a startled child. How she would speak to me.

"_This_!" Tessa yells before her arms start to heat up until I can't withstand it any longer. I release her, shaking my hands to cool them off.

"By the Angel…William, step back. Immediately," Charlotte grabs hold of me and pulls me back.

"Charlotte, what's wrong with her?"

_Demon Fire, young Shadowhunter, it consumes one when the soul is in one of the Demon Realms…_

I whirl around, shielding both Charlotte and Tessa from…Brother Enoch. And Sophie.

_Step aside. _

~Tessa~

It is so unbelievably cold and lonely. A black sun hangs in the sky and the ground is barren and charred. Pain echoes through me, and I don't realize I'm screaming or making any noise for a long while. And, when I do, I can't seem to stop. Where am I? Why am I here? Is no one coming for me? Am I dead? I feel eyes watching me and shiver, which only increases my pain.

_Tessa, come back to me…_

The voice echoes inside my head, painfully familiar…but from where? I sit, sending a strong wave of pain through me. I scream, and scream, curling up into a ball until the pain becomes bearable. Even then I don't move, but stay curled up on the ground, thinking on why the voice is in my head, why he-so it's a he! And where I am, and what possible reasons could explain my presence here. I am Tessa; I remind myself, having already forgotten it once.

The voice makes me think of outside, nighttime, and of happiness. Why though?

"Who is he?" I murmur, "Nate?"

_Tessa, come back to me, Love, fight back to me…_

No, wrong. Nate never referred to me affectionately as Love. Frederic Constance? No, his voice doesn't seem to fit this voice, too deep, just _too much_.

Too much! Brilliant blue eyes pop into my head and the pain subsides the smallest bit. Alright, come on, Tessa-I am Tessa-we need to know who this is.

_Don't leave us, not like this, Tessa, Love, please…_

A lean, beautiful boy pops into my head. With shaggy black hair falling into brilliant blue eyes, his thin, pianist fingers so familiar on my skin I almost feel them around me, I can almost feel his arms around me. W. Something with a W…Will! The memories flood my brain too quickly and I scream, pain filling me.

I feel as if my very self is being ripped and torn thread by thread, and taken _somewhere_. I don't hear or see anything for what feels like forever…just empty, lonely, cold, darkness…painless, empty, lonely, cold darkness.

I whimper, feeling as if I've been torn into a million pieces before rashly being crumpled together again. I open my eyes and see darkness above me…no, no, no!

"Will!" I shriek, pulling my arms to my chest. Why won't they reach me? Do I not have arms? I look down and see that my arms are red and sore from being strained against leather cord tied to the sides of a bed, "Will!"

Doors boom open somewhere and the sound echoes inside my brain, something in me snaps and I _have_ to get out, to be free. Or else something bad will happen. Running footsteps…Oh, no, they're coming to get me-

"Tessa?"

Brilliant blue eyes meet mine and a tiny sob escapes me, "Will?" I ask quietly.

The brilliant blue eyes well with tears, "Yes, Love, it's me."

_DO NOT TOUCH HER YET…_

I shriek at the voice echoing in my head before falling into horrified silence when I see the ghostly figure wearing what look like scribbled on runes on his cloak.

"Tessa, hush, now, that's only Brother Enoch," Will murmurs, arms hanging uselessly in front of him.

"Who?"

Will frowns, "Brother Enoch? The Silent Brother?"

I shake my head, tears streaming down my face, "I don't understand, Will!"

_Brother Enoch_ nods at Will, and he undoes the leather cords before crushing me to his chest. I cling to him, scared and curious but petrified. Where am I?

At least I'm not in _that_ place, I tell myself. I look behind me and shriek, seeing a silver haired boy, a woman with child, a ginger haired man with his arm around the woman's shoulders and a small brunette girl…all strangers.

Will's hold tightens on me, "By the Angel," his voice is muffled by my hair, and "You don't remember a thing."

**A/N: Laptop was broken, so I had to get a new one…sorry about the epic delay. Anyways this chapter is a bit confusing on purpose and takes off right where the previous one left off…enjoy! And remember…reviews are my only payment! **


	9. Chapter 9

Bits and pieces are returning to me, but big pieces still miss, like the gaps in a puzzle in which you can see more or less what the image is, but not many details. I remember faces, times, and voices. I know the ginger haired man, who had his arm around the pregnant woman, likes inventing things and spends hours tinkering with objects in his hidden cubby-like workshop. I still need prompting to remember his name, though, something with an H, I believe. The petite brunette is Sophie, my friend, besides Will she is the one I remember clearest; her laugh and our secret conversations. The pregnant woman-Claire? Clarice? Candice?-is fourth, thinking of her gives me a warm feeling, like remembering a mother. The one who I cannot remember though is a peculiar silver haired and eyed boy, who, if I'm honest with myself, is beautiful but frightening.

I remember Nathaniel, my brother, and my Aunt Harriet, with absolute clarity. I remember words that Nate told me that still sting me, although I cannot remember them exactly, I feel the sting that brings tears to my eyes. And I remember Will so clearly, everything that has to do with him. I haven't forgotten about the Shadowhunter world, either…it's so confusing and troubling.

I sigh and touch the window with my fingertips, whispering, "You are Tessa Grey. Why can't you remember everything?"

Turning my head I see Will fast asleep and snoring softly on the loveseat in my room. _My _room. I lean my forehead against the window and feel the chilled London weather through the glass. But I don't shiver, because it's nothing compared to the desolate, lonesome cold in _that _place. Just thinking of it makes panic explode in my gut and my breathing quicken.

"So, Child," a voice whispers in my ear, cold skimming over my skin, leaving a trail of goose bumps, "How was your adventure in the Demon Realm?"

Esmeralda. I remember her, "Is that where I was?"

A chilly chuckle, "Yes, Child. And now you are having trouble remembering things?"

"Yes, apparently."

"Well, if you meet me at the back of the graveyard-bring someone so that you don't get lost-at the marker with the name Rachel Esmeralda Lightwood, I can offer my…guidance."

I frown, "And what will you need this time?"

"Something that was treasured by someone, a photograph of two lovers, perhaps?"

"And if I bring someone," my eyes flick towards Will, "Nothing will happen to them, correct?"

"I swear on the Angel," the voice whispers.

"I don't know when I will be able to go."

"I will go for a week at night fa-"

"No," I interrupt, "Right before dawn."

Chuckle, "Smart girl, alright then. Before dawn."

And then she's gone.

I lean my head against the window again, closing my eyes, feeling a pulling sensation, as if I'm being pulled piece by piece. I struggle against it until it disappears before breathing a sigh of relief, standing and walking over to a sleeping Will. Kneeling down in front of the loveseat I watch Will sleep. He looks so relaxed and childlike, the right side of his face scrunched up against the fabric of the loveseat pillow, his legs curled up underneath him. He looks so childlike and innocent that for a moment I believe that he's so much younger than he is. Or, he would look like a child, if it weren't for hard muscles on his abdomen and the thick muscles in his arms.

I gently cup his cheek in my hand, feeling his warm skin.

"Hmm, what's happening?" Will mutters, eyes blue eyes flashing open.

"I-sorry," I pull my hand away, cheeks burning.

Will smiles at me, pulling me towards him until I'm on his knee, "No worries, Love. How did you sleep?"

"Fine," I bite my lip, pondering whether or not my question is welcome, "Will, I-I remembered something last night, or, at least I believe I did."

Will frowns, tucking a wayward strand of hair behind my ear, "What is it?"

I look at my bare toes for a moment before gathering the courage to ask my question, "Did I-did I once have affections for the silver haired boy?"

"Jem? Yes, I believe so. Why, are they reoccurring?" Will asks, hurt flashing in his eyes.

"No!" I yelp, "No, I just had a dream that he was telling me that he loves me," I mutter quietly.

Will stares at the ground for a moment, opens his mouth, shuts it.

"Will?" I whisper, touching his chest, "Is something wrong?"

"No," he shakes his head and grins, "But we should be getting ready for breakfast, we're a little late as it is."

"Oh," is all I can think to say.

**A/N: I know, kinda short, and a bit meaningless, but, hey, it's something, right? I'll update soon!**


End file.
